This invention relates to a method of producing inked-ribbon cartridges.
Recently, there has been a trend in the typewriter and business machine arts to incorporate an inked ribbon in a disposable cartridge or cassette which can be readily installed and/or replaced in such printing machines. The operator of one such machine merely removes the old cartridge when the ink in the ribbon is used up or the ribbon becomes frayed from use, and he installs a new cartridge without ever having to soil his hands by touching the ribbon itself. The cartridge usually has a feed means therein which cooperates with a driving member on the machine on which the cartridge is installed so as to transport the ribbon in the cartridge, and thereby present a fresh supply of inked ribbon to a print station located in the machine.
Some of the prior art ribbon cartridges employ two reels therein on which the ribbon is alternately wound and unwound as used. Other cartridges employ only one special reel on which an endless inked ribbon is wound, and as the reel rotates, the ribbon winds up on the "outer turn" of ribbon on the reel, and the ribbon is withdrawn therefrom by withdrawing the "innermost turn" of the ribbon from the reel. A third type of cartridge employs a length of about 15 yards of inked ribbon which is formed into an endless loop of ribbon which is not stored on any reel or reels within the cartridge, but is simply stuffed therein to produce many folds or convolutions in the ribbon. In this latter type of cartridge, the ribbon is simply fed into or "stuffed" into the cartridge by a feed means located at an entrance area thereof, and is pulled out of an exit area of the cartridge by the feed means as the ribbon is stuffed into the cartridge.
Some representative prior art, inked-ribbon cartridges and inking methods are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,755,905; 2,878,751; 3,241,522; 3,643,779; 3,804,227; and 3,814,231.
One of the problems with producing the prior art ribbon cartridges is that the ribbon is inked prior to installing it in its associated cartridge. As a result, the cartridge itself and the hands of the operator who is installing the ribbon in the cartridge become smeared with ink, requiring extensive clean-up time for cleaning both the assembled cartridge and the operator's hands.
Another problem with producing prior art ribbon cartridges relates to producing cartridges including a length of inked ribbon which is formed into an endless loop. Because of the ink being in the ribbon at the time of forming an endless loop, an effective or lasting bond joining the ends of the length of ribbon is difficult to obtain, thereby subjecting the ribbon to potential failure at the bond. The utilization of pre-inked ribbon fabric also limits the number of bonding techniques which may be utilized to join the ends of a ribbon.